Damon Gets Even
by Dbz VD rox
Summary: "Damon doesn't get mad, he just gets even." Stefan told Elena that in episode 6. Watch as Damon gets even with people that piss him off!


Damon Gets Even

Summary: "Damon doesn't get mad, he just gets even." Stefan told that to Elena in episode 6 and it couldn't be truer. Watch as Damon gets even with everyone that pisses him off. Starting with BP!

Chapter 1

Damon yawned as he woke up, the morning rays burned in his eyes. He slowly got out of bed and slipped on his usual clothing: black pants, black shirt, black shoes, and leather jacket. He bypassed Stefan in the library as he opened the front door to start his hunting. He was just a foot out the door when the ground suddenly came up and smacked him in the face. He growled as he stood up and his eyes widened when he saw the lawn. Oil covered every inch of the house and grass. Clear, green grass was now dripping in large amounts of oil. Drops of oil would drip off of the house and land in Damon's sleek black hair. "What the heck?" Damon stood in a stupor for a few minutes before storming back into the house, tracking oil in along with him.

He approached Stefan and pointed to the front door. "Did you know that there is oil all over the ground now?"

Stefan looked up in surprise and put down his book. "What?"

"Yeah, and I just slipped in it!" Damon angrily turned away from Stefan and started to walk away when Stefan's compressed laughter stopped him. "What's so funny?"

"I see what you mean about the oil. You have some on your butt."

Damon's eyes literally turned red as he marched up the stairs. "I'm going to find out who is responsible for this!"

Stefan raised an eyebrow. "You mean you don't know? The BP sprung a leak in the water a couple months ago that started leaking oil."

Damon appeared infront of Stefan with a sneer on his face. "So this BP did this to us?"

"Well, technically a hurricane is responsible for this but yeah, this is the BP's fault for not getting the oil cleaned up."

Damon nodded. "Ok got it. The BP will be taken care of."

Stefan could see that evil glint in Damon's eyes. He knew he was going to do something bad. "Just try not to expose us when you're ripping out their throats."

Damon smirked. "Oh brother, did you really think that I'm that inhumane? I'm going to snap their necks and then throw their bodies into the oil so they can rot."

Stefan shook his head. "I think the best place to find the BP would to be in Louisiana."

Damon nodded as he zipped out the front door, careful not to slip on any oil.

The normally fresh salty air was replaced by an overwhelming stench of oil. Waves of water would drag hundreds of thousands gallons of oil to the shore. Oil decorated the beaches with little spots and the water was highly toxic. Damon plugged his nose with his hands. The smell was almost too much for him. He began walking quickly down the sidewalk, trying to avoid any oil as possible. He didn't want a repeat of this morning.

He grinned as he saw a man standing on the oil-covered beach, staring out into the ocean; a worrisome look on his face. Maybe he knew something about the BP. "Excuse me." Damon walked up to the man that was now facing him, face frozen with shock. He wore a white hat with a buttoned down white shirt and blue pants. Damon quirked an eyebrow at the man's strange expression. "Do you know where BP is?"

The man quickly snapped out of his stupor and stammered for an answer. "I-I think they're on the beach."

Damon nodded, turning around and walking towards the beach when the man's voice stopped him. "You can't be real."

Damon turned around slowly and gave him a questioning look. "I'm as real as I'll ever be."

"But-but vampires don't exist."

Damon was in his face in a minute, shooting daggers at the man's face. "How do you know that?"

"Because I play you on my TV show."

Damon stared at him like he lost his mind. "Who are you?"

"I'm Ian-Ian Somerhalder."

"Well Ian Somerhalder, it was a pleasure to meet you but I have to go. Can't hang out with crazies all day I have things to do. Like, get revenge on the BP for this oil spill they caused! Their fluids are dripping off of my house now!"

Ian shook his head. "That's not all they've done. The sealift is suffering because of them. The turtles are dying."

Damon scoffed. "Who cares? The only thing that matters is that I get my revenge."

Ian raised his eyebrow. "And how are you planning on doing that?"

"Easy, kill them."

Ian gasped in horror, terror sweeping into his oceanic eyes. "You can't do that! They have to clean up their mess!"

"Like I care. Besides, they're not even doing a good job so why continue to deal with them any longer?"

"Because we can't kill them. They are people!"

"And I'm not, so I don't care!" Damon glared at Ian one last time before vanishing into thin air.

A BP worker wiped his brow and walked over to the side of a building where he would be hidden from view. A group of people followed him, wearing gloves and other things to protect them from the harmful fumes of the oil. The BP worker grinned at all of the people standing there. "What lie are we going to dish out tomorrow about the oil spill?"

"You're not going to dish anything out!" an angry voice said.

The BP looked around confused. "Who said that?"

"I did you ignorant buffoon!" Damon appeared from the shadows, looking deadly. "You're going to pay for what you did! My house is ruined!"

"Listen sir, I don't know what you are-" Damon smirked as the satisfying snap of the neck was heard. The rest of the workers screamed as they tried to run but Damon was too fast for them. Their necks were like twigs in his hands, so fragile and weak.

He laughed evilly as he walked back to the boarding house, a satisfying look on his face. "Let that be a message to those people behind this."

Stefan looked up from his book to see Damon enter, a smirk suffusing his face. Stefan shook his head, knowing that his brother must have done something bad. "What did you do?"

Damon turned to his little brother. "I told you that I took care of it."

"Damon-" Stefan started to say but was cut off.

"Stefan, I took care of them. Or atleast the people who work for them. Now they know that they have to hurry and get this cleaned up."

Stefan watched his brother walk upstairs with a whistle in his voice and heard the bedroom door shut.

Damon grinned as he got his list out and crossed out BP. "They've been on my hit list for the longest time. Now for the next thing worse then BP, Edward Cullen. He's annoyed me the worse. He's like a shiny version of Stefan, except he's gay and has depression issues."

A/N: LOL oh god Edward! I feel bad for him. Haha. How was it? Good? Bad? Review!


End file.
